guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. '' Warning: The following text contains spoilers relating to the plot of [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']].'' Rate-a-User Favored: #He's a cool guy and, uh, stuff. I'm not a sockpuppet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Derako Jioruji}']] 14:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Nice and other stuff. -- [[User:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] '''Unfavored:' #Removed all the nice userboxes. Including mine! :( (T/ ) 02:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:Hey! I knew it would be safe to remove those userboxes, because they live on in your userspace. :D Seriously though, I should probably add those back in... I miss 'em... (well, I didn't but I do now) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::This is your fault now, you know. I dug up all my old userboxes. Now I'm going to make a userbox blaming you for finding all my old userboxes. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::Entropy, are you changing your vote now or removing it? just thought i would say something nothing else to do -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::::Hehe, I didn't do anything. :) (T/ ) 22:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::::I kinda wanted the userboxes back anyway, you just dredged up memories. I still get to blame you though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) '''Meh #Meh... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Meh, you favoured me, so I'd favour you, but you have all those sockpuppets that can do it for you, so I'll stick with meh. =) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:Yeah, thanks. As a matter of fact, I think I've still got a few sockpuppets buddies that haven't voted yet, I'll go tell them now! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) Uber-Awesome #I'm so uber-awesome, I can vote on myself. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:00, 20 February 2007 (CST) #:Author's can't vote. I'm deleting your vote. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) #::Nooo! But I'm uber-awesome! T_T [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) #He's awesome! A true master with a ritualist, I watched him heal an entire party of twelve in the Deep. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Aika Koumajutsu|'{Aika Koumajutsu}']] #He's completely insane! I've seen him tank three warriors at once with an Assassin. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Kumo Tsuiraku|'{Kumo Tsuiraku}']] #Truely skilled, I've never seen anyone play a Paragon like him before. He can outshine a Monk, dealing with conditions! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Yari Dageki|'{Yari Dageki}']] #He's incredible... I've seen him destroy opponents with no more then two skills on his bar. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Hinotama Hibaku|'{Hinotama Hibaku}']] #Makes all the W/Mo's look like newbies. He's solo'd the Guild Leader in GvG with a Warrior, and no Monk secondary! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Anjiru Kuro|'{Anjiru Kuro}']] #''(everyone vote here)'' PUPPETMASTER'S NOTE: All of the above votes (in the "Uber-Awesome" section) are comepletely true, save for a bit of selective mis-information. Can you figure out what I'm talking about? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) Sockpuppet | Not sure if I have the right icon. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Hey does ur critical fox build work with dark prison or whateva it is (the non-elite form of shadow prision)? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 00:27, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, it can, if you've got room for it. Switching out a single skill probably isn't hard. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 00:32, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Nah cause i dont have shadow prision and not even close to it on me assassin. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 00:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Hey how does the A/D varient in the critical fox build work compared to the standerd 1? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 08:39, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, works even better actually. Much better survival rate, I use it to tank in AB (it's probably the only Assassin build that can tank, and tanks better then most Warriors too). Just before, I used it in a scrim (me versus two of my guildmates, using Warrior tanking builds). They couldn't kill me. I eventually got bored (couldn't managed to kill them either), and aggro'd a few Warrior NPCs as well, killed them... finally died when I was going solo against both my guildmates, two Warrior NPCs, and a Ranger NPC. Took the Warriors out with me though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 08:45, 2 March 2007 (CST) :awsome must try sometime, -- ''"Wings"'' 08:49, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, it works great. With access to Dervish, it's a much better choice then the A/any version. Of course, you don't have the option to switch your secondary with the A/D variant, which is why it's a variant. :D I really love using it though, and have to give props to Pestilence for posting the original version (which got merged into Critical Fox later on). [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 08:54, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Have you used the critical hitter varient (the last varient)?, is it any good?, does the critical dual strike hit high?. -- ''"Wings"'' 03:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::I haven't used that variant yet (someone only just recently added that one in). But my younger brother used Critical Strike in the A/D variant, and that worked great. I'll have to test the variant out myself later, though. Don't know the exact damage on it yet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}''']] 04:42, 3 March 2007 (CST)